primaldawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Factions
'Primal Dawn' An adventuring party consising of the Honourable Avalon Steelnote, Outsider Felinor Deladren, Famous Sterling Jarvy, Brave Trongar and Reliable Zaaliah. Primal Dawn was formed after the majority of the group broke free from the imperisonment of the Drow and rose up from the underdark. 'Banner of Ilvara' A group of drow loyal to lady Ilvara who imprisoned the yet formed Primal Dawn. Ilvara and her men were all destroyed by Primal Dawn at a final battle on the surface. United Towns of the Wetlands As a citizen of the wetlands, Sterling Jarvy has connection with the locals and the odd lord. The Wetlands is also home to the Sterling Jarvy fan club also known as 'The Sterlings'. Warrior Poets of Lotherath The WPoH are a unique small group of Bards who provide an undercover protection detail for high-ranking officials such as Kings or Lords. They stay in the keeps of these officials in the guise of a lowly Bard seeking to swoon the young ladies of the court (and they certainly do so in their spare time) but secretly they stand as bodyguard with weapons and magic ready. Notable members include Head of the faction Viscount Elias Durant and member of Primal Dawn, Avalon Steelnote. The Free-Species Council The Free Species Council of Eldonor are a group of elected and royal leaders from various races that decide the course of the realm together. The council was formed after Eldonor split from the Kingdom of Rohalith. Human council members: King Henry Prittleby (Neverwinter), King William Higgleworth III (Eaglescliffe), King Tenison Lodoran (Eastgriffin) and General Tobias Felix (Highfort). Elven Council members: Frostlady Kal'dora(Coldhome), Marshlord Ax'ldre (Pendlemarsh), Portlord Je'ura (Port Freywyn), Marbellord Pai'fera (Marblepine). Dwarven Council Members: King Bruenor Battlehammer (Gauntlgrym), King Pandor Stonefist (Mithral Hall), High Marshal Bors Ironhead (Eastburn Castle). Halfling Council Member: Minister Balfi Cointer (Redwind). Other Council Member: Gnome representative Tubli Gibberrump (Utopium), Goliath representative Norg (Utopium), Half-race representative Lorfi Tambori (Utopium). The United Ardatian Forces (UAF) Ardatia as a continent is in constant conflict with the Valtyvian Empire with the Shieldlands being the one force that was holding it back. Because of this General Felix Dodaryan called a meeting with the leaders of all 5 countries and with their go ahead formed the UAA. Within the UAA there are various sub-divisions: Internal Policing Division (Separate in each country), First Shield Division (Main Border Force), Force Recon (Scouting and spearheading division), Ardatian Special Forces (The best of the best), Ardation Naval Service (Seafaring force) and the Ardation Air Service (Force of Giant Bird Riders created to combat the Valtyvian Empires Wyvern Squadron). Notable squads within the UAF are the Paladin Shield Force, Eagle Air Squadron, Recon Delta and the recently formed Strike Force Alpha. The Immortal Crusade The Immortal Crusade was a formation of allied forces to combat the growing demon threat of the underdark. Led by Primal Dawn at the behest of King Bruenor Battlehammer, they took members of the Order of the Gauntlet, Emerald Enclave, Mithral Hall Guard, Neverwinter Army and the Zentarim. Avalon Steelnote became the Commander of the expedition force with Sterling Jarvey, Trongar and Zaaliah becoming Captains, each taking a squad. Other prominent members of the expedition include: Felinor Deladren, Kaladar Goldfire, Tyrese of the Ebonfolk and Phil of unknown origin. Primal Dawn Academy An academy for aspiring heroes of all Heliodarna. Set up as the brain child of Sterling Jarvy and Avalon Steelnote and spearheaded by them as well as Zaaliah Catrona and Felinor Deladren. The academy has a small and selective intake each year, taking on only those worthy of becoming heroes, though some exceptions are made for sons and daughters of Kings. It has been running for 52 years now and has produced some notable heroes throughout the known world though recently things seem to be going slightly pear shaped. The Emperors Hand A select special force created by Valtyv to both protect him at times of need but to also act as enforcers of his will. The elite squad contained members from all over the old Empire; Jaila Starfire of Grecia, Feng of Hungola, Artoran of Grecia, Telviv of Mazteca and Orthun of Opatra.